


Mulligan

by tuanpark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Golf, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, Top!Niall, bottom!Louis, caddie!Niall, golf au, richboy!Louis, they both fight for dominance really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanpark/pseuds/tuanpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a spoiled little rich brat, and his family are members of a country club where Niall just so happens to work. Niall is the regular caddie for Louis' dad, and the first time Louis sees him, Louis almost drops his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulligan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zouisprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisprince/gifts).



> Inspired by recent events, I made this little ficlet for my friend Willian. I really hope you all like it! If there are any errors, they're all mine. This is self-beta'd. :)
> 
> Follow me @[larriams](http://larriams.tumblr.com/post/116129447828/title-mulligan-pairing-s-niall-horan-louis)!!!

The first time he sees him, Louis hadn't even wanted to come. His dad had forced him to tag along as punishment for bringing dishonor to their family during one of the rich people dinners that Louis absolutely loathes.

"I don't see why bringing me here would teach me some discipline." Louis mutters as they get out of the car and starts tapping away at his phone.

"It's not for discipline," his dad says, tone regal and authoritative. "It's punishment."

Louis huffs, fringe coming to rest right above his eyes. His father knows he despises coming here, that he dislikes golf even more. Louis is hyperactive, energetic, and probably a little ADHD. He needs something wild, something fun like football to match his personality, not a silly sport with silly holes and even sillier clubs. It's boring, and Louis Tomlinson does not do boring. Louis Tomlinson should be out there experiencing the sun hit his face at just the right angle. He should be out there with his pinky up, downing shots after shots of alcohol until he feels too dizzy to even think. Louis should be feeling the wind rush through his hair as he drives down the hill. He should be watching the sun set against the skyline, not stuck in this country club watching old men swing clubs and hit balls.

Louis follows his dad blindly, messaging Liam asking for rescue because this is really not how he wants to spend his Saturday.

_To Liam: Save meeee !!!_

_To Louis: What are u in trouble for this tiime ?_

Louis doesn't look up from his phone, merely adjusts his steps to follow the sound of his father's voice and rhythmic steps.

_To Liam: Nothin grand ! But my dad is making me watch him and his grey-haired buddies play golf , help me Leeyum_

_To Louis: Thats not so bad golf is a fun game ._

Louis scoffs. Of course he couldn't count on Liam I-play-posh-sports-like-golf-and-tennis Payne. He should have asked Zayn instead.

When Louis walks out into the field, lively green grass meets him, along with quiet winds and an even quieter body of water. He follows his dad to the first course, deliberately keeping the pout pasted on his face. The downturn of his lips feels permanent, as is his grumpily crossed arms and inward shoulders. He thinks he walks not unlike a six year old who has been refused cookies, but that doesn't matter. He's not enjoying this one bit, and goddamn, he's definitely not afraid to show it.

He watches his father make nice with his friend, a formal greeting, an exchange of hands, and even a friendly pat.

"Ah, Louis. Good to see you, lad," Mr. Cowell greets.

Louis lets time pass. It's only when his father clears his throat and pointedly looks at him that he finally gives in and replies back.

"Great to see you too, Mr. Cowell," Louis tries with feigned excitement. "How goes it?"

"Very well, actually," he begins. And he's about to say something else, Louis is sure of it, but he seems to be interrupted by a sudden occurrence. Louis looks at where Mr. Cowell's has directed his gaze and almost drops his phone because goddamn. "Ah, the caddies are here!"

Louis watches as the both of them walk side by side, each step bringing them closer to where Louis is standing. One of them is taller than the other, complete with curly hair, long legs, and pale skin. The shorter of the two is blonde, has paler skin, bright blue eyes and an even brighter smile. The uniforms are adorable on them--thick, white jumpsuits hugging their bodies at just the correct places. The top two buttons are undone, revealing a zipper that seems to unravel all the way down to their crotch.

"The club bought new uniforms," Mr. Cowell states somewhere in the distance.

"Looks a lot like the ones from the Masters," his father says.

Louis barely hears anything because he can see the tips of their polo shirts, and he finds himself dying to unbutton them. The shorter one is wearing a green cap that reminds Louis of the Irish flag, while the taller one has his curly hair blowing every which way.

"I thought caddies were the boxes used for storing tea?" Louis ends up saying to no one.

The caddies burst out laughing. They both have such unique sounds that Louis is positive he can distinguish their laughs in a sea of laughing people.

"No, son," His father begins slowly. However Louis doesn't listen to anything that comes after because he makes eye contact with the blonde. He's recklessly eyeing him up and down when the blonde catches him, and Louis has no shame because he keeps staring and doesn't look away. The blonde looks down and chuckles, sounding somewhat distressed. And Louis isn't sure if the sun is burning the boy's skin already, but he can see a shade of rosiness displaying on this boys cheeks. He smirks in victory.

"Harry, you're with me," Mr. Cowell commands.

"Yessir," Harry answers slowly. Louis is taken aback by how deep his voice is, almost seeming like a rumble from within. He's jealous as his voice sometimes fails him and squeaks.

"Nice to see y'again, Mr. Tomlinson," the blonde says happily. The strong Irish lilt of his voice is not lost on Louis, and Louis wonders just exactly how deep his Irish accent sounds in the morning after a very wild night.

"You as well, Niall," His father says. _Niall_. His name's Niall. His father pulls him towards Niall. Louis needs to thank him because this close, Louis can count the number of lashes surrounding his bright, blue eyes. He thinks he hears the intake of Niall's breath, but it's gone as soon as it came, replaced regretfully by his father's massive voice. "Meet my son Louis. He'll be tagging along with us today."

"'Lo, Louis," Niall says as he holds out his hand. Louis takes it slowly, fringe covering his forehead and keeps his eyes on Niall's as he tries to memorize the way Niall's palm feels against his.

"Hello, Neil," Louis grins, showcasing his sharp teeth, animalistic.

"Niall," Niall corrects him, and to Louis' surprise, he doesn't break eye contact either. If Louis keeps his hand nice and firm against Niall's for longer than necessary, nobody says a thing.

"Gotcha."

It takes an eternity before they release each other's hands, and Louis thinks he sees a slight upward curve on Niall's lips. His pink lips. His pink, pink lips that would surely look amazing against the flushed red skin of Louis' cock.

Niall marches straight towards the other boy Harry. And Louis might be lying to himself if he says he doesn't feel a slight irritation at that. It doesn't take long for Louis to focus his attention solely on them, because really, what else can he keep his mind on? Surely not the way Mr. Cowell slowly sways his hips back and forth before he takes a swing? Or the way his dad releases a soft grunt as he smacks the ball from the teeing area to the putting green?

Instead he keeps his eyes on the way Niall has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, forearms bulging and veins popping when he bends to push the tee to the ground. He doesn't blink every time Niall bends down to pick up his father's golf balls, or when the blonde laughs joyously at something particularly funny that Harry said. His laugh is loud and big and bright that Louis is positive this is the cure to even the most lethal of ailments. It's in the way he tilts his head back, hand coming to rest just mid torso where Louis is sure abs hide behind. It's in the way his shoulder shakes, as if the energy vibrating within is too much for Niall to keep to himself. It's in the way his mouth is open wide, white teeth against rosy lips as if he's in amazement. Louis pouts, certain that he can make Niall laugh harder.

Louis saunters over to where Niall and Harry are chatting, his father and Mr. Cowell taking turns trying to get their ball in the hole. Louis would like to get Niall's balls in some hole.

"So you two lads usually come up here to ogle at middle aged men trying their damnedest to get their balls in the hole?" Louis asks because he's fearless. He's like 4 feet something, but he's fearless.

Both Niall and Harry turn to look at him before looking at each other comically and then bursting out laughing.

Harry settles down first, fingers wiping at his eyes like he's got fake tears from traveling down. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. Mine's Harry."

"Louis," Louis takes Harry's outstretched hands, likes the way it totally envelopes his. Sea green eyes meet emerald, and Louis wonders if he could have fallen for Harry. In another life maybe. "Louis Tomlinson."

Louis shakes out of his reverie when Niall clears his throat, rather loudly he might add. Louis can see the exchanging of words between their eyes and expressions, and he becomes irrationally jealous at the way they're talking without him understanding.

"So, Niall," Louis interrupts abruptly, feeling good now that he's captured Niall's attention again. "I take it you're Irish?"

"That obvious, eh?" Niall chuckles as his lips begin to form a crooked smile.

"Wild guess. Must be the cheeks," Louis says as he pinches Niall's cheeks, feeling the boy's soft skin against his fingertips. It's an excuse to touch Niall on the face, feels the phantom touch of his skin when he pulls away. His fingertips are still ringing from pleasure, and Louis doesn't know what to do. "Could be the accent."

"What accent?" Niall says, and Louis chuckles because he's toned up the accent so much that it sounds like Irish brogue.

"You're right, then," Louis agrees. "It's the cheeks."

Niall brings his fingers up to his cheeks, massaging them in circles as if to make sure they're still there. "If cheeks can even be described as Irish."

From the corner of his eyes, Louis sees Harry trudging towards Mr. Cowell. It seems they've finally gotten the ball in. It's only right that Louis should get it in too. Louis watches Niall, eyes predatory as he enunciates his next words.

"Not those cheeks." And they both know what's going to happen before it does. Louis sees it in the way Niall's eyes grow bigger just a tiny bit, and then he's reaching for it. It's not on purpose, almost instinctive because he always does this with Zayn and Liam. "These cheeks."

Niall doesn't do anything, just laughs and lets Louis feel and takes his fill. Louis is glad he hadn't misunderstood the situation, because he did not fancy getting punched in the face. While he thinks it disrespectful or even dangerous to touch people at certain body parts without permission, Louis is relieved this turned out the way it did. It's like living life on edge, fate in the hands of a slot machine. And Louis just won quite a bit.

"Lovely hands," Niall comments as he keeps his eyes on Louis' father, smiling enough for Louis to see.

"Lovely cheeks," Louis replies, and Niall laughs. Louis loves it.

"Cheeky," Niall breathes out as he finishes laughing.

Louis moans exaggeratedly. "Cheeky indeed."

This time Niall's shoulders shake from laughing, and Louis considers it a success with only 3 strikes, a double bogey. He thinks he could have gotten it in one. He brings his hands back behind him and tips back and forth innocently.

Niall looks back due to the lack of presence of Louis' hands, and Louis doesn't dare look guilty or fazed. He walks towards his dad, displaying a little more sway to his ass. It's enough, because Louis can practically feel the way Niall is just staring at him, distracted and hungry, and Louis enjoys every second of it.

***

The game goes on as Mr. Cowell and Louis' father move to the next course. Louis is walking ahead of Niall and Harry, and every time Louis looks back at Niall, the boy is looking right at his bum. This is when Louis thrives; he becomes alive under the spotlight. And this is when Louis eats his prey alive. He pretends as if he's texting, dropping the phone with a very believable gasp. If Louis takes his time bending over to pick it up, Niall and Harry don't say a thing. And if Louis finds them both staring at his stance with wide eyes and even wider mouths, then Louis won't say a thing either. He gives them both a questioning look before resuming to walk again, leaving the other two a little slower than they initially started.

Every now and then, Louis would stand by Niall, whispering odd things to him, both looking relaxed and not at all suspicious. They're at the 6th course when Louis has his shoulders touching Niall's, and he feels more than sees Niall shiver. He only notices because he shivers too.

"Ever got a hole in one?" Louis asks, voice low and determined.

"A couple of times," Niall answers. "You play?"

Louis answers with a another question.

"Ever got it in, then?" Louis tries blatantly, and Niall almost chokes.

"Lots of times, yeah. Par, usually." Louis knows Niall knows this isn't what Louis meant. Once he sees his father not looking, Louis changes strategies.

He turns so that he's facing Niall. Toe to toe and chest to chest, Louis breathes in what Niall breathes out. It's incredibly intimate, and time seems to slow for both of them because everything else is a blur, and they feel like they're traveling almost at the speed of light. They're almost eye to eye, Niall just a centimeter taller, and it doesn't bug Louis as much as it should.

It takes quite a while before he could get to what he's been meaning to say. It's not his fault; he wasn't ready to be attacked by minty breaths and baby blue eyes. The scent of mint fills his lungs until Louis is practically heady with it. When he does get back to equilibrium, he feels something has shifted in the air. It's definitely not the same. It's like the chemical composition of the general vicinity has changed, and entropy has increased. He narrows his eyes and smirks.

"Well then, you should get it in," Louis grabs Niall's hand and brings it to his ass, gasping when Niall squeezes as soon as they touch.

"Is that an invitation?" Niall asks with his eyes straight and his voice down low.

"It's a request." Louis surges forward and bites at Niall's lower lips, carefully pulling him back before letting go and licking his own.

He thinks he hears Harry snorting, but Louis couldn't possibly care less because he has Niall's full and undivided attention. This is how it should be, and Louis will make it so that this is how it always is.

They're nearing the end of the game when Niall decides to pull Louis behind the closest tree. To be quite honest, Louis is surprised that Niall isn't afraid to do that. That feeling ends though when Niall smiles that crooked smile and slides between both of Louis' legs.

They rut gently, making faces as they feel their bodies work like magnets pulling at each other. Louis arms are around Niall's neck as the boy continues to surge forward with deep and unhurried thrusts. They gasp as they feel their cocks growing bigger in their underwear, and Louis has to bite his fist to keep his moan muffled from everyone else.

Harry interrupts them though, says they've got to get going because Mr. Cowell and Louis' dad are just about finished. Funny, that. So are Niall and Louis.

Niall stops and rests his head forwards on Louis' shoulder.

Louis can't help but pet the hair peeking out from under his cap.

"Meet me in the bathroom by the lockers," Louis whispers under his breath as he escapes away from Niall.

As Louis regretfully begins to walk towards the building, he feels Niall's eyes on him. He chances for a look back only to get confirmation that, yeah, he totally is. And if Louis winks as he gets farther, nobody but Niall can see.

Louis' dick feels uncomfortable in his pants as he makes his way to the bathroom. It doesn't take long to get there, but it does take a while to wait for Niall to arrive. He's really contemplating leaving or masturbating by himself when Niall finally, finally walks through the door.

Louis doesn't let any seconds pass as he stalks towards him, grabbing him by the collar and bringing their bodies close and flush against each other.

"What took you so long?" he growls.

Niall turns them around roughly so that Louis' back is against the tiled wall, and Niall is caging him in.

"Had to get the essentials, babe," Niall tries before he surges in and captures Louis right on the lips. It's messy and passionate, teeth clacking as they try to taste each other's mouths. Niall pushes through with his tongue, licking the back of Louis' teeth, and Louis gives a shudder because fuck, that didn't only feel good, it felt obscene.

Louis retaliates by bringing his hands on to Niall's head, removing his Irish green hat to reveal his sweaty golden locks. Louis loves the feel of it, the dampness seeping through his skin, the hair tickling his fingers. It's only when Niall sucks on his bottom lip that Louis finally tugs on his hair, strong enough to sting but not enough to be painful. When Niall gasps, it's Louis' turn to attack. He passes Niall's lips with his tongue and licks the top row of his teeth, memorizing the taste of his gums as Louis lazily swipes across. He does the same to bottom row, but Louis doesn't finish because Niall's thrusts his pelvis forward. And Louis can do nothing but bring his head up in bliss and grab onto Niall's shoulders for support.

Niall is rutting against Louis now, lower torso pushing back and forth in short, quick motions. Each hit feels like a mini orgasm, and Louis can't think straight because he can feel Niall's stiff shaft against his. He refuses to admit that he gives a high-pitched shriek when Niall hoists him up. Louis clamps his legs around Niall's hips, locking it so that they're fully pressed against each other.

"What if someone comes through the door?" Louis asks unwillingly, knowing full well that it's a possibility, but wishing it weren't.

"Nobody's going to come in, trust me," Niall groans as he grinds against Louis dick. Louis does, trusts him for some reason unknown. So he puts it to the back of his mind as Niall claims, "If anybody's going to be doing any coming, it's the two of us."

Louis almost comes and laugh at the same time.

"You're so hot in your little caddie uniform," Louis breathes into him. Niall zips it all the way down to his waist, revealing a polo shirt that Louis begins to unbutton.

"Want you to fuck me in it," Louis tries, looking at Niall under his fringe before he attacks Niall's neck with quick nips and short kisses.

Niall growls at that, picking him up by the ass and hauling them to the nearest stall. Louis keeps his mouth on Niall's neck, sucking harshly until he notices a familiar shade of scarlet blooming there.

When Niall closes the door, Louis immediately slides out of Niall's grip and pushes the blonde boy onto the toilet. Louis is looking down at Niall when he caresses his face, fingers sliding down onto Niall's neck before he grips him by the hair.

Niall is staring up at him, mouth wide open and waiting for it like a thirsty dog for cold water. Louis advances on him, lips attacking Niall with such force that it propels the boy backwards. Louis makes his way towards Niall's cock, unzipping the caddie uniform so that it reveals Niall's khaki shorts. Louis feels hands petting his hair, and it takes a moment to realize that they're Niall's. He lets himself be pet, head snuggling towards Niall's gentle fingers. Unbuckling Niall's shorts, Louis zips it down and pulls out Niall's already hard cock.

Louis spits on Niall's dick, and Niall gasps as the cold air of the bathroom hits the sensitive skin of his penis. Louis doesn't break eye contact as he brings his lips closer to the head of Niall's cock, and just as they're about to touch, Niall clutches him by the hair and pushes forward. Louis almost chokes from the sudden intrusion, but that doesn't matter because he has his tongue on Niall's penis; fuck, he has Niall's cock in his mouth. He begins to worship it with licks and kisses, tongue swiping up and down the shaft as Niall keeps jerking forward.

Louis senses the familiar taste of penis, tongue lapping it up until all he can think of is the pungent smell of Niall's dried sweat. He keeps his head bobbing up and down, focused on making Niall feel good when he hears Niall groaning above him. The Irishman grips Louis' hair with brute strength, and Louis shouldn't like it as much as he does, but there's something in the way Niall pulls that has Louis working harder on sucking his dick. He starts to go at double speed, mouth feeling sore from so much friction, but he honestly couldn't care less because he wants Niall's to plant his seed inside Louis, this hole or the other.

"Right there, Louis," Niall manages to pant as he keeps his grip tight on Louis' hair. "Fuck, you're doing so well with that filthy mouth of yours."

Louis doesn't answer, decides instead to hum against Niall's dick. And it doesn't accomplish anything save for a broken gasp from Niall. He's about to suck even harder when Niall pulls him off his dick.

"Enough of that," Niall commands, voice deep and imposing, and it goes straight to Louis' cock. He stands up and pulls Louis along with him, manhandling the shorter boy against the door of the stall and pushing forwards with his hips. Louis shudders from the rigidity of Niall's cock pushing against his bum, and all he desires is to feel full from Niall's dick. Niall grabs him by the jugular, ultimately pulling Louis back so that the Irishman can lavish Louis' mouth from the back. His other hand grips Louis by the chest, massaging it with confident fingers. Louis' lips are open in bliss, his whole body is trembling from euphoria, and the epicenters are the places where skin meets skin. He can feel Niall ramming his pelvis against his ass, pushing Louis even farther into the stall door, the coldness of it a sharp contrast from Niall's warm embrace.

The hand on Louis' chest begins to roam around, pinching first his nipple before traveling down his stomach and burrowing itself under his shirt. Louis gasps when Niall begins to take it off, and the air closes in around them as soon as their lips lock once more. It takes Louis by surprise when Niall unbuttons his jeans, doesn't even pull down the zipper, just pushes down his pants to release Louis' leaking cock.

Louis is about to say something when Niall grabs his dick with a firm grip, giving it an experimental tug before biting Louis on the neck. It almost makes Louis' knees buckle.

Niall brings his hand up to Louis face, palm flat against his lips, ordering Louis in a demanding tone. "Lick it."

Louis is happy to do so, tongue wetting Niall's rough palms and slipping between his fingers until Niall's hand is dripping well with saliva. He nearly cries from pleasure when Niall's spit-slicked palm makes contact with Louis dick, the dampness of it making Louis' head spin in endless circles. His furious tugging has Louis melting against his chest, Louis' head thrown back in wonder as Niall nips at his exposed neck. He gasps when Niall pulls the foreskin back, cold air rushing against it, and gasps even louder when Niall's wet fingers swipe against the head. He can't seem to control himself, convulsing with the need to get off, because now, Niall is rolling his hips against Louis' bum in rhythm with his hands.

"Niall" and "there" and fuck" are apparently the only words Louis can spit out because when he tries to tell the blonde to slow down, his mouth keeps stopping at Niall--it's as if his tongue is trying to memorize the name, embedding it on there until it's practically permanent and second nature.

The smell of sweat and sex lingers in the air, and Louis inhales until their odor has filled his entire lungs. It's addictive, the way their bodies move in tandem, and intoxicating, the way Niall's lips feel like butterfly wings on his skin. The familiar spike of sensitivity in his groin area has Louis dying for a release, meeting every one of Niall's dry thrusts wildly, desperate to feel the electrifying pleasure of a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Almost," Louis manages to groan as they continue to dry hump each other. "I'm almost-"

Niall ceases, breathe audible in the bathroom.

"Not yet," he tries breathlessly. "I don't want you to come yet."

Louis is about to complain when he hears Niall settle on his knees. When he looks behind him, it's to see Niall gripping both of Louis' cheeks, spreading them apart while he stares at Louis shamelessly. He feels the stimulating wetness of Niall's tongue before it reaches there, the damp texture scrambling Louis' brains to liquid and making him want to holler at the highest pitch. Louis' eyes fall close of their own accord, even though all he wants to do is watch Niall devour his ass not unlike a famished sweet-toothed kid would a cupcake. It's satisfying to realize that the only thing Louis can hear is the wet slurping of Niall's strong tongue against his puckered hole.

Niall kneads Louis ass like one would a piece of dough, and Louis keens as Niall pushes past the first ring of Louis' tight ass, groaning from the incredible sensation that almost has his knees shaking. He shudders as Niall continues to lap at him, pushes back because he needs Niall's wet tongue to slide against his inner walls. He reaches back to grab at Niall's head, pulls at it as he pushes with his ass so that he can feel even the tiniest brush of the blonde's tongue against his sensitive hole.

It seems like an eternity passes of pure bliss before Niall finally stops and pulls out a bottle of lube from one of his caddie uniform pockets.

"Reckon you'd like to be stretched before we do it," Niall states almost questioningly. Louis answers by snatching the tiny bottle and shoving Niall back down onto the toilet before squeezing the lube onto his fingers and opening himself up for Niall to watch. Niall's eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets as Louis inserts two fingers in himself, sighing in pleasure at the immediate intrusion of his lube-slicked fingers. He begins to move them in and out of himself, unhurried, his fingers sliding back and forth and feeling every bump and ridge of the inner walls of his anus. He keeps his eyes locked on Niall's face, but the blonde's eyes has his eyes blown wide and directed where Louis is working himself, mouth agape at the way Louis clenches his fingers. His irises grow impossibly wider when Louis pulls his fingers out only to return with three, surprising even himself with the width of his appendages. He thinks he hears Niall moaning, but he can't be too sure because he's moaning himself, the bathroom silent save for their tiny noises and the wet slurp of Louis' slick fingers fucking his anus.

Niall hurries to take his kit off his shoulders, movements seemingly in fast forward as he pulls his arms out of his caddie uniform and removes his polo shirt to reveal a pale chest peppered with short, curly brown hair. His fingers are fidgety with the haste to open the condom he took out of his caddie pocket, ripping it and rolling the rubber onto himself. Louis groans as he pulls his fingers out of himself, only to pour a generous amount of lube onto Niall's dick now covered with latex.

"Come on, babe," Niall urges as he pulls Louis' by the waist, grip tight and excited. And if Niall thinks they're ready to do it, he's got another thing coming.

"Not until you put your uniform all the way on," Louis deadpans, lips pursed.

"Louis," Niall tries, but all he gets in reply is a raise of an eyebrow and hard silence.

Niall scoffs as he pushes his arms into the sleeves of the uniform so that all that's left in the open is Niall's wide chest all the way down to his ready penis.

Louis smirks as he angles his ass right on top of Niall's cock, watches Niall watching him impale himself with Niall's dick. He gasps as the mushroom head pushes past the first ring, Niall's mouth properly salivating as he stares at the way his cock disappears into Louis' hole. Louis breathes evenly, keeping himself properly oxygenated as he presses himself piecemeal, the width of Niall's cock bringing a pleasing ache inside him. It doesn't take long before Louis surrounds all of Niall or for Louis to get used to the ache, it takes even shorter for them to start a steady rhythm. Louis uses his thighs to support himself as he rides Niall vigorously, the dull pain now replaced with a lingering feeling of flat pleasure. Louis' hand roams about Niall's torso, fingers sliding from his chest to his abs as his other hand grips onto Niall's uniform. His grasp is tight, refusing to let go of the white jumpsuit, using it as a source of stability as they rock themselves into new dimensions.

"Fuck, Louis," Niall moans as he tips his head forward, resting it on Louis' chest as he snakes his arms around Louis' slighter body. Niall keeps him locked as he begins to pound furiously into him, motions short and quick and enough to make Louis stop himself to scream with every thrust. Niall's cock hits Louis' prostate with every drive, and Louis can do nothing but stay still and let Niall take, take, take. Louis keens with Niall's every uptake, arms coming to rest around Niall's neck where his fingers clutch onto the collar of Niall's uniform.

"Niall," Louis gasps in tune with Niall's heavy drilling. He repeats it time and time again, like a mantra refusing to settle down, each repetition like an incantation that brings him closer to the edge with every syllable. Niall releases Louis' mid torso and lets his hand clamp onto Louis' sides. He sees how the blonde is mesmerized by the way Louis' cock bounces with each of Niall's thrust, and Louis wants nothing more than for Niall to jerk him off. Niall licks his lips and nods, as if giving himself permission to touch something restricted, and Louis' whole mind explodes. Niall has him by the dick, playing with it as he ruts himself closer to orgasm.

"You're tight as fuck," Niall groans as he slips his arms through the underside of Louis' thighs. Predicting what would happen, Louis tightens his legs around Niall and offers himself extra supports by closing his arms around the blonde's neck, teeth biting into his ears as Niall stands up and shoves them to the stall door. Louis yelps as the impact produces a sharp pain on his shoulder blades, replaced quickly by the pleasant sting of coldness from the door.

"It's cold," Louis states, but Niall ignores him as he begins to plow through Louis' ass once more. The continuous collision between their sweat-glazed bodies is enough to rattle the whole stall, and Louis brings his head back as Niall pounds away. Each thrust has Louis clenching himself, hopeful that Niall would graze his prostate with each plunge. Niall advances on him, teeth clashing as they struggle to taste each other.

"Louis," Niall breathes into his mouth, tongue pushing through Louis' lips with such vigor that Louis can't help but let himself be taken. In this moment, all Louis can feel is Niall, all Louis can think is Niall, and just as Niall pushes with a particularly mind-blowng thrust, all Louis can say is Niall's name.

The electrifying start of an impeding orgasm is present at the base of Louis' spine, and Louis tries his best to reach it by focusing on Niall's length rocking in and out of him, imagining the way his cock would slip through Louis' lubricious hole with little slurping noises.

"You feel so good," Niall gulps as Louis gasps a "Fuck!" Louis' balls tighten as his cock twitches once, twice, before shooting out strings of warm fluids between their rocking bodies. The first spurt feels amazing, like the release of a sneeze, a tingling sensation intensifying as milliseconds pass by. By the third, Louis is moaning loudly with the force of it, a sharp spike of intense thrill throughout every inch of his body. By the ninth, Louis is breathless from his climax coming through in waves, amplitude oscillating with Niall's thrusts. He rests his face on Niall's shoulders, bites the lovely wet skin there as the blonde fucks him with inconsistent rolling of his hips.

Louis clasps onto Niall's hair, pulls back at it to reveal the slender neck of the Irishman. Louis lavishes it as Niall moans, licks at his throat before working on his stringy muscles. 

"Cum for me, Niall," Louis commands softly as he peppers Niall's neck with delicate kisses, sucking at the jugular as Niall thumps him out of rhythm. Louis can tell he's close because his thrusting has become sporadic, and Louis yearns for it, for Niall's orgasm to hit him while he's still in Louis. "Cum."

"Fuck," Niall groans, elongated, as he thrust so deeply into Louis that the shorter boy feels crushed with the weight of it. Niall's head tips onto Louis' shoulder as he continues to fuck Louis through his orgasm, cock hypersensitive from the extreme tingling sensation that has them both gasping from the intensity of it. Niall is soaking with sweat, his caddie uniform keeping him warm throughout the whole encounter. Louis stays like that, arms around Niall's neck and hanging onto his collar, legs tightly crossed around Niall's middle, refusing to get off because Niall makes him feel so full and so good.

It takes minutes before they're both back in their rightful dimensions, minds finding equilibrium as their bodies begin to settle down after what felt like a gigantic chemical reaction.

"That was the craic," Niall declares as they're resting against the tiled wall outside the stalls. "Reckon we should do it again some other time."

"Reckon we should," Louis replies as he looks Niall up and down. "God, you're so hot in your caddie uniform."

"It's a fucking white jumpsuit," Niall clarifies, but he takes the compliment anyway, holing his fingers through Louis' belt loops and pulling him in. They share a soft kiss, with lips and almost no tongue, just content in feeling the other against them. Each nip is like a gentle orgasm, and Louis should really pull away now before they become forced to finish with a round two.

Niall groans as Louis pulls back, so Louis swoops in once again to give him a light peck, if only to stop Niall's endearing whining.

"Think my dad's probably looking for me," Louis says regretfully, and Niall sighs because it signals the beginning of the end of their first encounter.

"Think so too." They make their way outside, and Louis almost faints from a heart attack because Harry is standing outside, leaning on one shoulder and looking half turned on and half frustrated.

"Took you long enough," He tells Niall, and Louis is completely lost, because what?

"What?" Louis interferes, because he really needs an answer.

Niall chuckles faintly as he explains to Louis. "Harry here was kind enough to keep anyone away from the loo."

"Quite difficult too," Harry adds with a gradually growing smirk etched on his face. "Extremely loud, both of you."

And Louis would really say something to that, but his phone starts blaring from his pockets. It's his father, and Louis already knows that he needs to be outside and near the car in two minutes or less.

"Couldn't help it," Louis shrugs as he chances a look at Niall. "Blondie's too good."

Niall snorts at the way Harry looks horrified. "But I've really got to get going though."

Louis barely knows Niall, no prior recollection or knowledge of him before today, so it's pretty weird that Louis can tell that the way Niall is smiling at him right now isn't his trademark expression. His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes, and Louis doesn't really know what to do with that.

"Right," Niall says to break the short silence. "Expect you next weekend?"

"Expect me next weekend," Louis confirms, and the way Niall's expressions changes brings fluttery feelings in his stomach. Louis doesn't think he's ever seen anyone brighter than the sun, but he has a pretty good feeling that this one is the closest he can get. He hugs Harry goodbye before moving onto Niall, refusing to let him go for less than 10 seconds. Niall's embrace is bone-crushing, and it makes Louis feel safe.

When they release each other, Louis walks backwards and away but Niall grabs him by the pockets, pulling him back for one more kiss, and then they're separating. Louis keeps his eye on that little ray of light fading into the distance. When Louis gets outside, he puts his hands in his pockets to wait for his father. However, as he does so, he feels a piece of paper inside. As he pulls it out, it's to see a handwritten _Niall_ that really looks a lot more like _Niaw_ and series of numbers that Louis will text or call as soon as he gets to his room.

Louis can't quite keep the gentle smile off his face on the way home, hair rushing against the wind, hand tight on a piece of paper that means a lot more than it should.


End file.
